Life
by Shiverglow
Summary: After the Vocaloid years, Len and Luka settle down and begin the next chapter of their lives: parenthood.
1. White

As morning seeped through the bedroom window, Luka rolled on her back to face the plain white ceiling. When she was younger, not that young though, she would've wanted her bedroom to be painted pink. A light pink, not too daring or fancy. Her favorite shade of pink. She almost still wanted that, because the bedroom she slept in now seemed boring. There wasn't anything terribly eye catching, even with the white background. This was mostly Len's fault.

"Our bedroom _will not _be pink, Luka." That's the first thing Len said when the two were shopping for paint for the inside of their house.

"That's not fair. Why does the baby's room get to be pink? I mean, I know baby girls are given pink things and baby boys are given blue things, but really. What if she doesn't like pink and prefers blue? Green? Orange?" Luka pouted at Len, one hand holding the pink colored tile example, and the other holding onto the baby's stroller.

Len shook his head. "I highly doubt that she has much of an opinion on the color of her walls right now. Besides, if she doesn't like pink when she gets older, we'll paint it a new color."

"But I still want our walls to at least be some sort of color, not just…white. But not yellow."

"Why not yellow? It's an excellent color."

"What makes it so _"excellent"_?" Luka made hand quotes in the air when she said "excellent." _I already know the answer._

"Well, the color of bananas is yellow. And bananas are an excellent source of nutrition."

"I know. I know. But as a color for walls…it makes me feel all icky."

"Oh come 'on Luka."

"I'm serious!" Luka opened her mouth to continue, but instead turned around, and took the tile back to where all the other examples tiles sat. It really wasn't going to work. Len didn't want pink. She placed the tile in between two other pinks; one slightly lighter than the one she had. It was like the color of her daughter Lyoko's hair. It wasn't a pretty shade though, and Luka hoped that her hair would darken to her mother's color when she was older.

* * *

As Luka looked back on the memory, she felt a hand placed on her arm. She blinked, but didn't look away from the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Len asked as he moved closer to Luka in their bed.

"The day we went shopping for paint. When Lyoko was about a year old."

"Oh." Len said.

"Yeah." Luka replied.

"Mm." Len slid his hand down to meet Luka's hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers. He raised her hand up to kiss it, gently. "That was a fun day."

"Yeah." Luka said again.

"Yeah." Len murmured. He put his head down on his pillow. Luka couldn't see, but she could still feel her hand in his grip. Luka could tell he was now just simply looking at it. She moved her fingers around, as if signaling her understanding. She stopped though, because it got tiresome.

"What time is it?" Luka took her hand back and placed it on her stomach. She closed her eyes, though she knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She was practically wide awake at this point, and she knew that Lyoko would already be up. But she decided to rest for a few moments, nonetheless. She could feel Len shifting in the bed, looking at the clock on his dresser.

"…8:17…" He read.

Luka slightly nodded. "No work today…right?"

"Nope, not today."

Luka opened her eyes, hearing her daughter beginning to stir in her room. She lifted the light blanket-white-and stood up. Len stayed in bed-he prefered to sleep in a little on his days off. Not too long though. Luka crossed the room and met the door-the door itself was white, while the knob was silver. She clasped the cold, silver knob with her left hand, quietly opening the door. It didn't really work that well though, because the door always squeaked. _We still need to fix it, or get a new one. The squeak is really annoying._ That's what Luka thought about every morning as she exited her and Len's bedroom.

Staring down the hallway, Luka watched as Lyoko approached her. Her hair was very much like Luka's now; not exactly the same length, but the same hue. The pink went well with her summer green nightgown, which had shimmery yellow glitter covering the entire dress. It was a nice touch, but also a bother, because the sparkles got all over the place. _I have to get her a new nightgown. More things to do._

Before Luka could give Lyoko her usual morning greeting, a hug, Lyoko pointed to her bedroom.

"Mommy, there's a bug in my room."

"Oh? How big is he?"

"Um...like, really big!"

_Hopefully not that big…but its Lyoko. She's probably exaggerating…_

* * *

**Some people requested more LenXLuka, so why not? We need more of it here anyways. I thought this idea would be cute.  
****And where I got the name Lyoko, I think I got it from Ryoko or something...plus, i'm a avid Code Lyoko fan, so I totally would do something like that. I miss that show :(  
****R&R, see you guys next time...**


	2. Squished

But of course, it would so happen that Lyoko wasn't exaggerating. The bug actually was big.

Luka wasn't so much a bug expert, but she knew right away that this had to be one of the biggest cockroaches…ever. It sat on Lyoko's pillow. Far away, it didn't seem to be that big, but as Luka crept up closer, she almost screamed a little.

"Jeez, that _is _big!" Luka began to back away. She didn't want to be anywhere nears the thing.

"What are you going to do Mommy?" Lyoko asked. She was standing out in the hallway, also very frightened. Luka quickly joined her outside, making sure to close her door. _Hope it doesn't get out…_

"I think I'll get Daddy to take care of it." Luka scurried back to her own bedroom, standing in between the doorway. She rapped on the door, and whispered to Len.

"Len? Could you kill this bug for me?"

For a moment, Luka thought Len didn't hear her, as he did not stir. Before she could repeat her words louder, he looked up from his pillow.

"What? Why, can't you get rid of it?"

Luka shook her head. "It's _huge!_ One of the biggest cockroaches ever! I swear! I don't even want to be in the same room as it. And it's in Lyoko's room!"

Len narrowed his eyes, before sitting up and stretching. "Alright, I'll get it. Did you leave her door closed?"

"Yep."

* * *

While Lyoko started watching some of her cartoons, Luka sat at the kitchen table, scanning through the newspaper, looking to see if there was anything that seemed interesting enough to read. Len was the only one in their house that truly read the news. Luka preferred to watch the news on TV. Lyoko didn't have any interest in the news at all, but she was young, so it was okay.

Luka saw that there wasn't much to be read in the paper, and decided to leave it on the table. She was about to sip some of her coffee when there was a loud _bang!_ That made Luka cringes. She then remembered how she had sent Len to kill the bug, and calmed a little.

"Mommy, what was that?!"

Lyoko looked at me with her big eyes from the couch. It would probably make anyone else go weak at the knees, just looking at her, but for Len and me, we had gotten used to it.

"Oh, Daddy just killed the bug. It's ok."

Lyoko still looked disturbed as she slid back down on the couch. Luka was about to go to her and comfort her, when she heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. Len slid into the kitchen, yawning, but seemed to be full of energy.

"Did you get it?" Luka asked. She hoped it wasn't _too _difficult to squash.

"Yep. You may want to wash Lyoko's pillowcase though…it really was huge." He sighed, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, did you think I was exaggerating or something?"

Len rested his head on his hand. "I wished you were."

* * *

**Sorry this took a bit, I had it saved on my computer...stupid _ **

**anyway, r&r, thank you, and bye bye!  
**


End file.
